ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot Episodes
The Pilot Episodes of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Masters of Spinjitzu, are the first installments in the Ninjago TV series, and are succeeded by the Mini-Movies. Kai was the focus Ninja, Lord Garmadon served as the main antagonist, and the Skulkin were the villainous faction of the season. It introduces us to the four original Ninja (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole), Nya, Master Wu, and Lord Garmadon. Official Description Long before time had a name, the NINJAGO world was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu; weapons so powerful, no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest, Lord Garmadon, was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them all. A battle between brothers broke out. Lord Garmadon was defeated and banished to the Underworld. Story "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess the weapons. A battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons. But knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide." Young blacksmith Kai joins the ninja in an effort to rescue his younger sister, Nya. Under the tutelage of their wise sensei, the four teenagers band together to face Samukai and the Skulkin Army, led by Wu's evil brother, Lord Garmadon. Episodes Sets *2258 Ninja Ambush *2259 Skull Motorbike *2260 Ice Dragon Attack *2263 Turbo Shredder *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo *2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress *2506 Skull Truck *2507 Fire Temple *2508 Blacksmith Shop *2509 Earth Dragon Defense *2516 Ninja Training Outpost *2518 Nuckal's ATV *2519 Skeleton Bowling *2520 Ninjago Battle Arena *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle Spinners *2111 Kai *2112 Cole *2113 Zane *2114 Chopov *2115 Bonezai *2116 Krazi *2170 Cole DX *2171 Zane DX *2172 Nya *2173 Nuckal *2174 Kruncha *2175 Wyplash *2254 Mountain Shrine *2255 Sensei Wu *2256 Lord Garmadon *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set Notes Focus Character *Kai was the focus Ninja of the season. How Kai became a Ninja is the primary focus. *Nya also had a main role behind Kai as she was kidnapped by the Skulkin Army. She was the primary cause of Kai's story. *Jay, Zane, and Cole were also involved in the battle between the Ninja and the Skulkin Army. *Wu was the first character to be seen in the series. His backstory in Ninjago is mentioned as well. Antagonists *Lord Garmadon served as the main antagonist. Other important antagonists include Samukai, Kruncha, and Nuckal. *The Skulkin were the villainous faction. Errors *When Wu is talking to Kai after the Skulkin kidnap Nya, his staff becomes shorter between scenes. *In one scene when the three other Ninja attack Kai, Cole is holding shurikens. *When Cole is on the ground wrestling Kai, he is wearing his Original Earth gi. *At various points, Zane's normal Shurikens turn golden and then silver again. *When Wu is fighting Samukai, the Shurikens of Ice disappear, and then reappear again. Zane is able to do this when he is wielding them as well, which means they may have some kind of cloaking device Gallery NinjagoPilotPoster.jpg PilotEpisodes-0.jpg WuVsGarmadon2011PromoArt.jpg Videos Ninjago Pilot - Work in Progress|Short clip of the very first 3D blocking of Ninjago. The scene is from the start of the Pilot Episodes. Ninjago pilot 2011 - early 3d blocking|Early 3d blocking of the sequence where the Ninja meet. This film features Kai's original bad hair and his scar, along with the first draft recording of Paul Dobson's Wu, which was later re-recorded. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Seasons Category:2011 Category:Cartoon Network